A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the safe transportation of a toilet. Specifically, the device will assist an individual to move a toilet safely from a truck inside a home or business so that the toilet may be installed. The device may also be used to lift a toilet to change the wax ring, which is part of every toilet.
B. Prior Art
There are many other devices, which can transport toilets. Respresentive examples of these devices are Geuvara, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,137 and Gwynn U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,170.
One of the potential drawbacks of the Gwynn device is that the toilet may actually drop because it is suspended by ropes and hoists. The Geuvara patent uses a strap mechanism, which is controlled by a crank and pulley system and is substantially different than the current mechanism.